Io Nitta
|fatedemon=Hathor, Titania |animedemon=Ogre, Pixie, Kikuri-Hime, Lugh |japaneseva = |englishva = Lauren Landa (Record Breaker) / (anime) |Port= Both }} Io Nitta is a character from Devil Survivor 2, and a schoolmate of the protagonist. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Major Character **''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-: Protagonist **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Major Character Design Io is a young, slender woman. She has short light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a standard gray school uniform with a blue and white ribbon bow tie, a black heart-shaped sew onto her uniform jacket, a black mini skirt, black medium length socks and brown shoes. In ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, her ribbon bow tie's color is plain blue, and her black heart-shaped patch did not appear. Personality Io is a polite, conserved girl who is often unsure of herself. She is noted to also have a penchant for books and is very diligent in studying demons to understand more about the demon summoning app. Until the last two days of the game, she constantly apologizes and compromises, agreeing with others and never expressing her own views. As the story goes on, it is heavily implied that Io is romantically interested in the protagonist. She, however, has a strange confidence about confessing her feelings on the matter though. On one hand, she is not afraid to tell the protagonist that she is able to go on because he is there for her. On the other hand, she blushes at the end of her Fate 5 event while trying to ask something of him "after everything is over," but trails off and quickly dismisses the matter. In the anime, this is further proven as she blushes when Otome Yanagiya implies her affection towards Hibiki and when she thought Hibiki is trying to peek on her. In the manga, she also blushes in several occasions whenever Hibiki is around. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' A third-year student in the protagonist's and Daichi's school. She is in the same grade as them, but she's in Class C while protagonist and Daichi are in Class A. She is beautiful, smart and much admired by other students, but she tends to lack confidence and has trouble asserting herself. She meets the protagonist and Daichi on her way home from a mock exam, in the subway station. After asking them a few questions regarding the exam, she received an email from Nicaea along with the other two and got caught in a subway incident. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy She helped to defeat Dubhe in Shinbashi, and Yamato recognized her ability. She decided to stay with JP's. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil After defeating Merak in Osaka, she learned of her parents' deaths and had become depressed. She cheers up when the protagonist comforts her and goes to Nagoya with him along with Joe to search for Daichi. 6th Day Friday's Partings Io reluctantly agrees to become the avatar of Lugh to unseal the Dragon Stream in order to help defeat Mizar. Not too long after, it is revealed that she is at risk of death as another death clip is sent out portraying her lying on her back at the site of the ritual. She is stricken with fear and the protagonist has the choice of comforting her before the ritual. If the protagonist has a Fate 3 (with a high number of points) or a Fate 4 prior to this and has comforted her successfully, she survives the ritual. If the protagonist does not fulfill the aforementioned requirements or simply does not choose to comfort her at all, then she suffers a gruesome fate. After she successfully summoned Lugh and released his power, she convulses violently on the ground with energy pouring out of her until she finally bursts with a startling, unpleasant sound. A pool of blood forms underneath her, and the cast mourns her death. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence If she is still alive and the protagonist is on a route that opposes her, she appears alongside Daichi and acts suspiciously. After the protagonist has defeated any foe, or, has attacked her, she summons the power of Lugh again but has full control over his powers. She assumes a Deity form and floats above with a lightning bolt in her hand. She has a unique skill, Areadbhar which deals heavy Almighty damage to one enemy after she syncs with Lugh. Once defeated, she quickly retreats while calling the protagonist's name in despair. When and if the protagonist decides to convince her to join his faction, she is rather reluctant but decides to join in the end simply because she has an attachment to the protagonist. Last Day Sunday's Fruition If Io is still alive, in Daichi's restoration ending, she comments on how it's only been a week since the protagonist and her met. She thanks the protagonist, saying that everybody owes everything to him and says that she will never forget him. Upon returning to the restored world, she finally gets the courage to ask him to hang out with her. She captivates his attention to the point that the two don't notice Daichi is still with them. In all the other endings, she will help the protagonist in creating his ideal world as long as she has been persuaded to join his faction. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Io first appears when Daichi noticed her waiting for the train to come after their mock exam. Unlike in the game, she didn't approach Hibiki and Daichi. After the train derailed, and demons came out from other cellphones, she is frightened when she sees the demons start to eat people nearby. One of the demons notices her and was about to kill her, but she unknowingly summons Ogre from her cellphone. Hibiki quickly helps her to escape while Ogre fights the demons. Once they are out of the station, they decide to stay together until they know more about the Demon Summoning Program. While waiting in Roppongi, however, Dubhe appears and slaughters everyone, save for her, Hibiki and Daichi. She once again summons Ogre, but it's quickly defeated. Daichi rides a truck and drives towards Dubhe to save the two. Dubhe, however, was unscathed and the truck explodes. Hibiki summons Byakko and defeats Dubhe with ease. Before the truck exploded, it turns out that Io had summoned another demon, Pixie, to save Daichi, saving him from his fate that has been shown in his death clip. However, their relief is cut short by the arrival of a mysterious organization called JP's, who states that they are to be taken into custody. At JP's base under the Diet Building, Io and Daichi are taken into a room to rest while Hibiki is taken to meet the chief, Yamato Hotsuin. She wonders what will happen to them afterwards, but Hibiki assures her that JP's only wants to inspect their cell phones. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Hibiki makes a deal that he won't consider cooperating with JP's if Daichi and Io are not released. On their way to Ariake, they are shocked to see the state of the road, and Io breaks into tears. She intends to continue on her way to Ariake alone, but is stopped by Hibiki who convinced her to at least stop at nearby shelter that might know about her mother. At the shelter, Io immediately searches for any information regarding her mother, but found nothing and once again cries as she mutters the word mother as a mantra. She then hears the commotion caused by swarms of demons and Hibiki who fights it, and upon seeing Hibiki is fighting so hard, she decides to join JP's along with him and Daichi, realizing that it was wrong for her to cry while Hibiki is fighting so hard. Yamato then assigned the three of them to go to Osaka to looking for a missing JP's personnel, Fumi Kanno. On their way to , Hibiki tells them that it's better for them to stay in Tokyo, but Io responds that sitting still won't solve anything. Arriving in Osaka, they are greeted by Hinako Kujou and Keita Wakui, summoners who were recruited yesterday like them. Hinako takes them to where Fumi's lab is but found no clues of her whereabouts. At JP's Osaka branch base, a hacker breaks through the securities protecting Osaka's barrier, and Hinako receives Keita's death clip. They go to the festival gate where Keita's death clip takes place and where the hacker is. While Hibiki, Hinako and Keita fight the demons, Io and Daichi look for the hacker. Finding the hacker, Io summons Ogre to catch the hacker, who turns out to be Fumi herself who is brainwashed. Ogre is defeated easily by Botis, and Io is captured. Botis throws Io down, but she's fortunately saved by Keita's demon, Berserker before reaching the ground. Botis is seemingly defeated by Byakko and Berserker, but reappears again and unleashes a Ziodyne that nearly destroys the area, and controls Fumi to successfully destroy the barrier surrounding Osaka. When she and Hibiki awaken, they are horrified to find Keita dies as shown in his death clip. The second Septentrione, Merak, appears in Osaka. In a room, Hinako tells Io about how Keita helped her the day before and states that she can't stay silent and needs to do something. Io resolves to fight as well, but is ordered to stand by. Hinako tells Io that she needs to stay by Hibiki's side, still blaming himself for Keita's death. Io searches for Hibiki and almost meets him, but he has already left to help Hinako. With Hibiki gone, Io is set as his replacement in the last line of defense. As Merak approaches, she ponders that ever since the incident in Tokyo, she cannot do anything without Hibiki, so this time she wants to do her best like he does, summoning a new demon, Kikuri-hime. Merak changes form and knocks Io and the other JP's members away as it readies for another attack. Io can only watch helplessly, before Hibiki appears and defeats Merak for good. Soon after, she looks for Hibiki, who is nowhere to be seen. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet She and Daichi sneak into JP's subway that leads to Nagoya to look for Hibiki, with Makoto Sako's help. When they arrive, they receive Hibiki's death clip, which worries them. At a park, looking for a way to enter JP's base, a group of Legions appears. She defeats them with Kikuri-hime, but then is halted by resistance members who realize they are also summoners. Another group of Legions appear, but they are defeated by Hibiki's new demon, Suzaku. Both Io and Daichi are relieved to see him relatively unscathed. Io tries to tell him about his death clip, but unfortunately, Hibiki didn't notice her and retreats. She asks one of the resistance members to take them to where Ronaldo Kuriki is. At JP's base, Io and Daichi finally meet Hibiki and warns him about his death clip, telling him to leave Nagoya and go back to Tokyo. However, Hibiki refuses to leave because a Septentrione will appear. When Hibiki refuses to change his mind, Daichi and Io declare that they will protect him. Io tells him not to carry the burden by himself and it's better to work together than alone, deciding to stay with him. Their reunion is cut short by the commotion caused by Airi Ban and Jungo Torii, who are fighting against Ronaldo and Joe. To make matters worse, the third Septentrione, Phecda, appears and starts to shut off the base's electrical power, and one more attack will result in the barrier surrounding Nagoya to be destroyed along with the city. Io helps Hibiki fight against Phecda, and seemingly has the upper hand, until Phecda splits into two and defeats both Suzaku and Kikuri-hime. Recognizing the beam unleashed by Phecda the same as the one in the death clip that will kill Hibiki, she shouts at him to run, but Hibiki continues to fight. Io can only scream in despair when Hibiki is defenseless and was about to be killed by Phecda. However, right before the beam could be fired, Hibiki is saved by Yamato's demon, Cerberus. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Both the members of JP's and the resistance are having a physical check up. While she was checked up by Otome, Otome shares her experience before she joins JP's and about her adopted daughter, Koharu, surprising Io. She blushes when Otome implies her feelings for Hibiki. After the examination, she leaves, but when she opened the door, Hibiki, Daichi and Joe are right in front of her. Noticing Hibiki, she blushes as she remembers the previous conversation and then comes into conclusion that he and Daichi are peeking while Joe runs away, scolding both of them. When the operation against Megrez starts, she, Hibiki and Daichi go back to Osaka and are welcomed by Hinako, who turns out to have survived the previous battle against Merak, much to their, especially Hibiki's, relief. Io works with Hibiki to attack Megrez as it progresses towards the tower in Osaka. She receives a death clip of Otome, Joe and Ronaldo dying in an explosion, and is clearly shocked. After defeating Megrez, She tries to call Otome on her cellphone, with no success. She is last seen crying over their deaths and being comforted by Hinako. 5th Day Thursday's Shock She and Daichi enters Hibiki's room to ask their next plan, but then went into a panic upon seeing Alcor, thinking he's trying to kill Hibiki until the latter explain the whole thing to both of them. This surprised both Io and Daichi, wondering would it be okay for a Septentrione to be at JP's base. Hibiki convinced them to keep it a secret from others to avoid misunderstanding and wait until they can make a proper judgment. She then notices Alcor is floating, pointing it out. She and Daichi watches in wonder as Alcor is trying to walk and confused which foot he must use first. Io tells him that it doesn't matter which one, but Alcor states that that is not a clear answer. When Hibiki left to observe the operation against Alioth, she and Daichi stays in Hibiki's room to watch over Alcor. During the night, Yamato gathers every surviving summoners and reveals that the invasion will be over within two days as well as Polaris and his goal to create a world based on meritocracy. Io considers asking Polaris to restore the world, but Fumi explains that even if the world is restored, it would follow the same pattern again. Yamato gives them a whole night to think it through and warns them that those who disobey him may die. Back at her room, Io looks at her family's photo in her cell phone as she laments that she doesn't need a new world, she just wants to go home. Makoto then enters her room, explaining that tomorrow, she will be sacrificed to defeat the sixth Septentrione. This shocks and scares Io, but thinking it would save everyone, she agrees. Once Makoto leaves, Io breaks into tears. 6th Day Friday's Partings She and Daichi went to Hibiki's room and surprised to find Alcor making breakfast for them. Hibiki and Daichi were hesitant to eat, but Io tried and surprised at how delicious it was, commenting that she cooks but can't make something as delicious as Alcor's. Though, Hibiki adds that there's must be "something" placed in the foods. Io laughs as she says how fun the breakfast is. Hibiki, not knowing that Io will be sacrificed, tells her to survive together. Unable to reveal it to Hibiki, Io replies that they will, though Alcor sees through this. When Mizar manifested, she's held in Brionac to become Lugh's medium with Fumi and several JP's members connecting her to Lugh. At the same time, Hibiki and the others received Io's death clip, horrifying them. As Mizar appears, Lugh enters and possessed Io's body until JP's concludes that Io's mind has completely turned into the Void. Hibiki, believing that Io's soul still exists within her, desperately tries to free her from Lugh's control. With the power of Dragon Stream, his words finally able to reach Io, slowly recovering her consciousness. Io reveals to Hibiki how scared she actually is and can only hold her own feelings since she's not as strong as them. However, Hibiki states that he doesn't want to lose her, telling her to survive together with them. Finally fully recovered from Lugh's control, she reaches to Hibiki, deciding to survive. Their relief is cut short when Hibiki cough out blood due to inexperience use of Dragon Stream, and both fell to the ground with Hibiki finally passed out. Io, finding her resolve, tells Yamato that she won't obey him and will follow Hibiki until the end. 7th Day Saturday Toward... Io helps Jungo make chawanmushi for breakfast and then each properly introduces themselves. She let out tears of joy for this and apologizes, though Airi tells her not to mind it. They then exchange emails to celebrate their friendship, but the moment didn't last long as they receive death clips of the other four. As if on cue, Benetnasch manifests. Resolving to keep fighting and prevent their death clip, they all set to fight Benetnasch. Io summons Lugh to fight with the others and able to inflict damages to Benetnasch until it unleashes frequency that forcing their demons back into their phones, leaving them defenseless. She runs from Benetnasch's attacks with Daichi, Makoto, and Hinako. Hinako falls and surrounded by Megrez's buds and Io could only watch Hinako being killed. The three then continue their escape from the buds and about to be killed, but they are saved by Suzaku before the buds explodes. Io, Daichi, and Makoto watch from afar while waiting for their demons to heal as Hibiki and Yamato struggling against Benetnasch. In the nick of time, Daichi summons Black Frost and helps Hibiki and Yamato defeating Benetnasch, at last killing it. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Hibiki tried to stop Yamato from getting to Polaris, but is stopped by his demons Nebiros and Zaou-Gongen. Io and Daichi arrive in time to help Hibiki from the demons by using Kikuri-hime. When Kikuri-hime is defeated, she summons Lugh and tells Hibiki to chase after Yamato while she and Daichi handle the two demons, telling Hibiki that their efforts are not in vain since he has survived this far. As the world began to disappear, Io and Daichi are engulfed by the Void. Before disappearing completely, she realized when they've been caught in the Void, their memories are fading away. When the world is restored by Hibiki's wish, she is seen at the station after the mock exam like before, but she is invited by Hibiki to go home together when Daichi stated he wanted to be her friend, making her laugh. She agrees to become friends with them as she thinks they are not scary and has vague feelings of knowing them, and the three go home together. ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' Io is the main character of Show Your Free Will. Chapter 1 She registered into Nicaea after her friends invited her, thinking it was just a joke. On her way to the morning mock exam, she sees Daichi and Hiro Kageyama. She approaches them and asks whether there are still students who are taking mock exam. Daichi and Hiro assure her that there are still students who are studying. She is surprised that Hiro knows her name, though Hiro replies that Daichi has been talking about her a lot. When she is about to leave, each of them receives a death clip from Nicaea at the same time. Io received Hiro's and Daichi's death clip, horrifying her. Daichi wonders why Io would receive their death clip, as the clips are supposed to be sent to friends and they only just met each other. The train comes as the clip predicted, causing them to panic, though Daichi tries to assure them that it was just a joke. However, an earthquake occurs and the train derails the same way it did in the clip, crushing them. She is then asked by Tyco if she wants to live, to which Io answers yes. When she wakes up, she, Hiro and Daichi are the only survivors and are attacked by demons. With Hiro's and Daichi's help, Io defeats the demons and the demons disappear into their cell phones. They are then approached by Makoto Sako who demands them to explain everything. With the current situation, Io, Hiro and Daichi follow Makoto, and Io wonders how her parents are doing. Chapter 2 At JP's base, Makoto treated Io's twisted ankle before the three of them explains everything that happened in the subway and Nicaea. After her ankle is treated, she was left alone in the room while Daichi and Hiro look for a restroom. After waiting for a while, she's surprised when Hiro and Daichi barges in and tells her to get out since the chief of JP's has ordered Makoto to imprison them under suspicion of abusing the demon summoning app. The three quickly escaped from the base and decide to find a way to her house in Ariake. While Daichi look for a transportation, Io and Hiro received Daichi's death clip, prompting them to look for him. Both encounters Yuzuru "Joe" Akie, who tells them where Daichi is after hearing the description given to him when they asked. Io and Hiro arrives just as demons surrounding Daichi, followed by Dubhe's arrival. With Joe's assistance, they able to defeat both the demons and Dubhe. Once everything was over, Io and the others thinks of a way to reach Ariake while resting in a nearby shelter. While they discuss their next moves, Io spots her mother being carried into medical tent and rushes to her side. Her mother explains that her father was dead while they were looking for him as both enters the tent, leaving Hiro, Daichi and Joe waiting outside as Makoto arrives. Chapter 3 After JP's' chief, Yamato Hotsuin, explains that the doubt they had on them has been cleared, Hiro goes to inform Io, only to find her mourning for her mother's death. Seeing her condition, Hiro tells her to let all her sadness out until she calms down and explains the whole situation. Hiro explains that JP's will provides them with shelter and foods as form of gratitude for defeating Dubhe, even if it's by coincidence. Io, having nowhere else to go, decides to follow Hiro and joins JP's. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Electricity, at Fate 3 she unlocks Megami Hathor (Lv. 31) and at Fate 5 Fairy Titania (Lv. 58). Io's Fate System events focus on her hesitation to speak her own mind. The first few events of her Fate route involve Io getting over her parents' deaths from the beginning of the 3rd Day, and assisting Io with understanding where the demons come from when they are summoned by the Summoning App, as she is struggling to find meaning in her life due to her parent's deaths and the state of the world. Later on, Io is seen attempting to mediate an argument between Hinako and Airi over the usefulness of what she is studying, but both sides eventually call Io out on simply agreeing with the person who spoke last, annoying them more than if she sided with the opposite side. Io eventually admits to the protagonist that she would rather keep her opinion to herself rather than speak her mind and risk offending others. After Lugh's summoning and the formation of the Dragon Stream, Io is seen attempting to talk a boy out of suicide, as all of his family has been killed by demons. She is hesitant at first, but when the protagonist reminds her of how she had the confidence to become Lugh's medium, Io successfully convinces the boy not to attempt suicide, and that with the help of her friends that she found meaning in her life again, even with her parents dead. She then realizes that there is nothing wrong with being "pushy." Stats Io's stats excel in Strength and Magic, making her powerful offensively, be it at physical or magical attacks. Between the two offense stats, she has an emphasis on Magic. However, her low Vitality and Agility make her quite fragile and slow. This makes her a strong candidate for use with a demon that allows long-range attacks, where her difficulty getting Extra Turns and her relative frailty become non-issues. As the game progresses, however, Io has competition with other specialized Magic-based demon tamers, since her high Strength stat may become increasingly irrelevant in comparison to other tamers' higher Vitality and Agility. Additionally, due to Io's good Strength and Magic growth, she gains the best earliest access to Fire Boost and Fire Amp, allowing her to decimate opposing demon teams with powerful Fire spells while other demon tamers have limited access or room for these passive skills. As an ally Septentrione Day 1 = |-| Triangulum Day 1 = |-| Level 99 = ''Settling Up'', as an enemy Start of Battle = |-| Lugh = When one of her allied teams is defeated, Io begins channeling Lugh, and her stats change as follows. All other allied teams also gain a stat boost and perhaps a modified skill set. Even if Io is defeated before she summons Lugh, this will still activate her Deity form. This, as a result, will simply fully revive Io and her demons, and the battle will progress as if nothing else has happened. ''Shadow Io'', as an enemy Shadow Io is fought solo, being on a team of her own. Gallery Trivia *In the game, she is never actually shown wearing the coat that appears in her artwork. In the game's enhanced port, Record Breaker opening and True Ending, however, she is shown to wear it. *On Day 4, when Io is searching for something, the player may suggest that she might be looking for "Shonen Chump," a manga magazine. The name is a reference to the real life manga magazine, . *Io's use of a cardboard box (Operation Box) to save Daichi is a reference to the box usage in the series. *In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, her "first" death clip is not shown. This happens because she does not greet Hibiki and Daichi before the earthquake happens. *Her favorite foods are yogurt and macaroni, while her favorite thing to do is shopping with her friends. *Depending on the dialogue choices, it's revealed that Io knew the protagonist even before she approached him (Dialogue choices "You already know, huh." and "Shhh!"). *In the anime, Io, along with Daichi, were consumed by the void when the world faded away in Last Day: Sunday's Fruition. *In the character archive, her type is described as someone who is gentle, has excellent leadership and is suited to wear bunny ears. * According to Fumi in the artbook, Io, without herself knowing, has a strong sixth sense. This is was what made her compatible to become Lugh's vessel. *To Io, to live is to continue conveying one's intention.http://ds2.atlusnet.jp *Io's Zodiac sign, Taurus, coincides with the Greek nymph Io who was metamorphosed into a heifer in her originating mythology. Reference Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies